The invention refers to a ultra-precision sub-micron boring tool and pre-setting system or device and more specifically to a sub-micron boring tool and pre-setting system or device that when rotating at very high speed and within ultra precision performs the finish machining operation of boring of ultra precision blind and through bores on parts that are preferably stationary, but not limited to, as to their rotating movement.
In accordance with the present state-of-the-art, to meet ultra-precision requirements, the positive or negative deviations permitted in relation to a pre-established theoretical nominal dimension either for components or for micrometric pre-setting can not exceed 1 micron (1 millionth of a meter, .mu.m).
Several types of devices for tool pre-setting are known and widely used, however, in general all of them are built with their operating knob and mechanisms actuating directly on the tool shank, which does not provide enough accuracy sensibility to fine setting and also are not satisfactory as to consistent pre-setting repeatability and are not provided with means to eliminate backlash.
These deficiencies found on conventional pre-setting devices do not allow a very precise and fine micrometric setting (within the micron magnitude) of the cutting tool in relation to the workpiece, making it difficult and slow the finish machining operation of high precision bores.
To overcome the aforementioned difficulties and inconveniences, the present invention deals with a pre-setting tool system that on the contrary of embodying operating knob and mechanism actuating directly on the tool shank such as it happens in known present state-of-the-art tool pre-setting devices, the operating knob of the novel pre-setting system actuates indirectly the tool shank in a sequence of subsequent steps or phases, as it will be explained in the subsequent description.
Furthermore, due to the ultra high accuracy that the tool edge can be pre-set by acting on the ultra-precision sub-micron boring tool operating knob it excludes the need of any additional pre-setting as it is a must when using state-of-the art boring tool devices.
The tool pre-setting herewith considered refers to the pre-setting of a tool edge position of a rotatable tool, which revolves around an axis of rotation being the pre-set dimension the distance that goes from the most distant or farthest point on tool edge to its geometric axis around which the tool revolves.